System Check
by Shin-Ora
Summary: What does Kei have to do to get Sho to shut up? Kiss him, of course!


**Disclaimer: Do I look like Gackt to you? No? Didn't think so. I mean, if I was Gackt, don't you think I'd find something better to do, like Hyde or something.**

**

* * *

**

**System Check**

"Kei"

It was the first thing the vampire heard as Sho walked in, slamming the door behind him," Kei, We gotta talk"

Talk. An ugly word when it came from Sho's mouth. If Sho wanted, needed, to talk, it usually consisted of a couple things. Clothing, Money, or his health. The first two Kei didn't mind as much, but the last one. Oh, how he hated the last one. It wasn't that he minded the younger man's concern, no, he enjoyed the concern. The thing that bothered him was that Sho had a certain sense of drama and the fact that he had no off button on him did not help matters one bit.

Sitting up lazily, Kei watched Sho plop down on a chair opposite of the red grunge couch. He folded his arms, and puffed his lips, something the younger man did when he was worried, and spoke.

"Kei, I'm worried"

Inwardly the vampire winced. He knew, he just knew it, the kid was bringing **it** up for the fourth time this week. He wanted to strangle the younger man until he blacked out, or shut up. Whichever came first. Instead he smiled sweetly.

"About what, Sho."

"You know" He stuttered out, Sho had never been quite good at bringing up this topic," You know, Your health. Your eating habit. I mean, I know you haven't been eating properly, and I'm worried"

He looked at Kei before continuing his bumbling concern," If your having trouble finding, you know, people.." He paused, and looked back at Kei," You know, to munch"

Kei smirked. He hadn't heard that one yet. To munch. He almost giggled. Almost.

Sho sighed, now he was at a loss, Kei wasn't getting angry like he used to. He wasn't snapping, or anything, maybe his hunger had cracked him to the point he didn't care. His bright blue eyes widened in shock. That meant Kei was crazy!

The vampire noticed the look of concern on Sho's face had suddenly disappeared. The 20 year-old looked almost thoughtful.

Kei laughed,'Sho, Thoughtful, Ha, Good one'

Sho's look turned serious. Kei was crazy. He just laughed out loud, with no jokes, and Toshi was not around. This was serious.

Sho's nimble hand darted forward and felt Kei's forward.

"Your not warm, infact, your cold"

Kei rolled his eyes, and let out a low growl.

"I'm not sick, Sho, I'm d.e.a.d."

The eyes of the gun-slinging-white-trench-coat-wearing-young-man had widened twice their size. The man's bottom lip began to tremble, and big chunky tears of sadness began to fall down his perfectly shaped face.

"Kei!"

The vampire rolled his eyes, Once again, Sho didn't understand what he was saying. Sometimes he wondered if Sho was really 20.

Soon the vampire was enveloped in a tight hug, and soon the vampires favorite shirt was soaked with Sho's big chunky tears of sadness.

"Kei, You've gone crazy and your dead! I knew not feeding would make you lose your mind."

Now the young man was in near hysteria, his chunky tears had quickly turned to a torrent of softball sized tears.

The blonde bit back the urge to tear back from the hug.

"Sho, Sho, I'm not crazy"

To Kei, It looked like Sho's ears must've been blocked with ear wax, because the gorgeous brunette continued his crying frenzy.

Finally, Kei pulled away from Sho's embrace, his hands firmly grasping the young man's shoulder. He looked up into Sho's red puffed eyes and leaned forward. Their lips brushed for a split second before Kei pulled away with the look of annoyance he always wore. The blonde didn't wait for Sho's reply, instead he left to his room, closing the door softly.

Sho touched his lips with his pointer and index finger. He blinked, and blinked again.

"Kei is crazy..."

* * *

**So, What'd you guys think? I don't usually write fanfiction, but I had this crazy idea that ended up nothing like the idea it was originally! Don't you hate when that happens! **

**Review for me people and tell me what you think of my first fanfic in a couple years!**


End file.
